User talk:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Japanese/English Dub Prediction Land Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi hows it going A Question for Ouroboros.TheNewSaurian about the TDS Wiki Ouroboros, If you created this wiki and you hate the original Total Drama series Here is a question for you, not to be mean or rude but, Why did you create this wiki, yet you hate Total Drama? This makes no sense a little bit. I asked because of the name "Total Drama Sujira". Answer me as soon as possible. Aaron Montalvo A. 14:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) If you can, please visit my talk page at the TDS Wiki and I will try to explain this question as much as possible. Thanks! "I'm getting a raging clue right now!" 21:13, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian How dare you insult Total Drama?!?! HOW DARE YOU?!?! *chibi crying face* And to think you made this wiki.... --[[User:IchokaSuzumi666|'Like a jeweled star that had been separated from them,']] [[User talk:IchokaSuzumi666|'I'd believe in the bonds called, "Fate". ']] 20:43, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Future One Piece voices in the English dub Hi, I just came across this page as I was looking for information on future English dubbed voices for certain animes and I was wondering if you watch One Piece, who do you think will voice the following characters in your opinion: Jinbe Bartholomew Kuma Boa Hancock Kizaru Emporio Ivankov Gekko Moriah Eustass Kid Trafalgar Law Perona There are probably more canon characters I'm leaving out here at the moment. So I hope you'll have a go at this list. SK071 (talk) 18:57, May 10, 2014 (UTC)SK071